Daniel (TV Series)
Daniel is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a soldier for The Kingdom. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Daniel's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 6 "East" Daniel appears outside some farm buildings, looking for his horse whilst surrounded by zombies. He can be seen killing a walker with a spear made by the Hilltop Colony. As Rick and Morgan approach him, he tells them to leave because of the imminent walker threat. As he tries to run away, Rick attempts to shoot him however Morgan pushes the gun away at the last minute, potentially saving the man's life. "Last Day on Earth" Daniel and another survivor stumble across Morgan and Carol shortly after Roman's death and Morgan tells them that he has their horse and asks for their help in saving Carol, who was stabbed previously by Jiro and shot in the arm and leg by Roman. Season 7 "The Well" Daniel helps transport Carol to the Kingdom with Colton and Morgan until a group of zombies attack them. Just as they were getting overwhelmed, Richard and other members from the Kingdom arrive in time to dispatch the zombies and save Daniel's group. "New Best Friends" Daniel appears along with Ezekiel, Dianne, Jerry and Alvaro outside Carol's garden. Ezekiel tells her they are there to clear the dead. As Carol says goodbye, Jerry hands her some cobbler which she accepts before telling them to go. "Bury Me Here" Daniel is first seen with Ezekiel and the other Kingdom residents as they load a single cantaloupe onto a truck which has been stained with blood. Ezekiel watches as Daniel picks cantaloupes from the Kingdom garden and loads them into a wheelbarrow. Daniels helps the others search the area when the road is blocked by a row of shopping carts. They then come across the empty grave. He helps to clear the carts and they continue on their way. Daniel raises his gun when Gavin tells them to hand over their weapons. He then watches in horror as Benjamin is shot in the leg by Jared. He helps load him on to the truck and they drive to Carol’s house. Daniel is present for the meeting with the Saviors the next day. He watches helplessly as Morgan strangles Richard to death. He and the others then leave at Morgan’s request. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Daniel appears with Ezekiel as he leads a regiment from the Kingdom toward Alexandria. Daniel and the rest of the Kingdom residents arrive just as Negan is about to execute Carl and begin to kill the Saviors. He works alongside Ezekiel throughout the battle. After the battle is over, Daniel is then present for Rick, Maggie and Ezekiel's speech to the communities, all united for an all out war. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Daniel has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. *1 unnamed member of the Scavengers Appearances TV Series Season 6 *"East" *"Last Day on Earth" Season 7 *"The Well" *"New Best Friends" *"Bury Me Here" *"The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Trivia *He is the first named Kingdom survivor to appear. *Daniel is credited as "The Man" in the credits for "East" and "Last Day On Earth". *Daniel is left-handed. *The actor and character both share the same first name, similar to Luke Donaldson and his character Luke. Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Alive Category:The Kingdom